Lembranças de uma infancia Maluca
by Lais-Chan
Summary: Bom, essa minha fic e meia louca,  NA* o nome dela ja diz , Eu vou contar sobre uma esperiencia em que Goku e Bulma passaram depois da Luta entre Goku e Picollo...  Tu Gosta de Hentai? Vem que aqui é teu lugar, Fic Hentai desde o começo até o fim


Esta fic se passa antes do torneio do Cell _ { É Meia Que Louca, Mais Aposto Que Vocês Vão Adorar, Hentai Puro :P } _

Bulma estava em seu jardim tomando ar fresco com o pequeno Trunks enquanto Vegeta treinava com o Mirai Trunks no Templo de kami-sama. Aquele dia estava tão sereno, nem tão quente e nem tão frio, faltava apenas 2 dias para o torneio de Cell.

-O que será que todos estão fazendo agora eu meu principe?

Perguntava Bulma para o pequeno Trunks se sentando numa cadeira de sol e colocando ele no chão para poder brincar com alguns brinquedos que estavam espalhados pelo chão, quando derrepente Bulma escuta alguns barulhos e alguem a grita-la.

- . Era a voz de Goku que a gritava na porta da Corp. Capsula.

-Estou Aqui Goku.

Bulma assenava para Goku que a viu e rapido foi até ela.

-O que ouve Goku? Bulma ja tinha ficado preocupada, pois Goku só a visitava quando tinha alguma coisa ruim acontecendo.

-Não ouve nada Bulma, eu apenas vim lhe visitar, Chichi esta com o Gohan estudando, o Picollo esta treinando no templo de Kami-sama e o Kuririn perdido por algum lugar ( NA* ele devia esta se martirisando por não ter feito nada para poder salvar a N# 18 e deixa-la ser absorvida pelo Cell :P) e não tinha ninguem mais para poder me fazer compania e eu sabia que o Vegeta estava na Sala do Tempo.

Bulma olha para Goku com uma cara de poucos Amigos.

-AAAAAAH CLARO, VOCÊ SÓ SE LEMBRA DOS AMIGOS QUANDO NÃO TEM MAIS A QUEM RECORER NÉ? ¬¬

Goku faz aquela famosa pose, coça a sua cabeça.

-Hehehehe, não e isso Bulma, não foi isso que eu quiz diser... mais se você quizer que eu vá embora eu vou...

- ¬¬, agora que você ja veio né... Senta aqui...

E Goku então se sentou do lado da Bulma e brincando com o Pequeno Trunks conversava com a Bulma.

-Então Bulma... como esta sendo você conhecer o seu filho do Futuro?

-Ah é meio confuso, eu olho pra essa coisa fofa minha * Trunks sorri pra mãe* e olho para o Mirai e minha cabeça fica girando, mais eu suporto :P, e você Goku, porque não esta treinando?

-Eu mereço pelo menos 1 misero dia de dencanso ne?

-hahahahahaahaha , claro ... *suspiros* ah Goku eu estou preocupada com o que possa acontecer com todos.

Goku fica serio e encara o horizonte.

-Eu sinto que algo de ruim ira acontecer, mais nada que nos não podemos resolver Bulma, Não se preocupe, todos nos daremos o melhor de nós.

Bulma olha ele com uma cara e começa a rir.

-Do que você esta rindo? Eu disse algo de errado? oO *gotas de suor saiam da testa dele*

-Não... haha... não é isso, é que a ultima vez que eu vi você falando coisas assim foi... *rubra*... er... esquece goku..

-? * não intendeu nada*, do que você esta falando? Fale Bulma, eu não to intendendo.

-Ah Goku, isso ja faz um tempo, era epoca de nossa adolecencia, axo que no torneio de artes marciais que você lutou contra o Picollo.

Goku gela. Fica Branco e se recorda do que a Bulma tinha pensando.

-Ma...Mas porque você se lembrou disso agora?

-*sem graça ainda* E porque aquela foi a unica vez que eu ouvi você falar meio que ... digamos... uma coisa racional... *risos*... é porque aquela vez você me disse tantas coisas serias que eu lembrei disso agora, porque você fez o mesmo tom de voz que aquela vez.

*Goku olha pra ela* - Você ainda se recorda o meu tom de Voz?

-Claro né Goku, não sou tão esquecido como você, esqueceu que sou um genio?

-Ah eu me lembro de pouca coisa... *rubro*

-É eu sei quais coisas você lembra, ta na sua cara.

{**Os Dois Se Entre-olharan E então a cena se contorce aparecendo um Flash Back**} (NA* Aiii Ke Xikeeeee uahauhauah)

Logo apos a luta de Goku com Picollo , Goku vai se encontrar com seus amigos, Chichi tinha ido para a sua casa acertar as coisas do Casamento com Goku.

Goku em poucas palavras estava "pocado, fudido, e indo pra forca" pois alem de quase morrer lutando com Picollo ele ia se casar com Chichi por causa de uma promeça maluca que ele tinha feito pra ela, mais isso era o de menos.

Na casa do Mestre Kami tinha uma comemoração pela luta de Goku contra o rei do mal, Todos estavam lá. Goku como e morto de fome, onde tem comida ele estava lá.

-Olá pessoal.

Disse ele com aquele sorriso amarelo de sempre dele.

-Ola Goku. *coro*

-Que Bom que você veio Goku. Disse metre kami._ E Cade aquela moça bunita? *perguntando sobre a chichi*

Oloong da um supapo na cabeça dele.

-É a futura mulher dele , larga de ser assanhado mestre kame.

-Mais não deixa de ser bonita oloong... *ele imagina fazendo Paf Paf* na chichi*

Todos então começam a comer e a beber na festa, todos estavam rindo, se divertindo, so que como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, Goku praticamente acabou com a comida toda então todos ja iam para a sua casa, Goku estava um pouquinho tonto por causa do Saque que ele tomou, aquela era a primeira vez que ele bebia.

-Droga, cadê minha capsula...

Bulma procurava a sua capsula desesperadamente em sua bolsa.

-O que ouve Bulma?

-Eu axo que perdi a minha capsula... ¬¬ ...

Na cabeça de Bulma se passavam mil e um pensamentos, o que mais era provavel para a esplicação do sumiço de sua capsula era que "alguem" roubou a sua capsula da bolsa para ela não ter como ir embora e ter que durmir lá, e esse alguem seria Oloong com seu Mandante Mestre-Kame.

-Bulma?

*sai dos seus pensamentos*- Oi?

-Porque você não pede o yamcha para te levar?

-Aquele traste bebeu demais e agora ta se afogando na sua propria baba (NA* Pra quem não sabe isso e durmir feito um porco)

-Como você vai pra sua casa agora?

-É eu não sei...

-Eu poderia te ajudar, so que você não pode subir na nuvem vuadora...ah ja sei, eu posso te levar na sua casa. *na maior inocencia*

-Você faria isso por mim Goku?

-Claro.

Goku então a pegou no colo e então voou rumo a capital do oeste.


End file.
